


In Love with You

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band), KaiHun - Fandom
Genre: Cute Sehun, Disability, Love, Love Letters, M/M, One Sided Love, Protective brothers, Romance, Sweet Sehun, Town Boy Kai, Village boy Sehun, hidden letters, reuploaded, some tears, supportive brothers, sweet Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Letter 1:Is it possible for someone like me to fall in love? I think it is possible. Everyone is entitled for love and I feel my love is you. It may sound cheesy but everything stopped when I had my eyes on you. I couldn’t breathe and yet you gave me all the needed air. Yes, I am in love with you.





	In Love with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hahaha. If you've been following me since the beginning, reading my stories, you'd know i wrote this a long time ago on AFF. And if you never read this before, enjoy this new story hehehehe.

 

 

Sehun makes his way back to town after quarreling with his brothers about his safety and him being in town. Sehun had said it clear to his brothers that this is the only chance he has to see the world and they have to let him have it. Sehun knows his brothers are possessive of him but his heart wants to be possessive of what is his too. He has to go back to town and see the man of his life.

 

The bus ride to town is peaceful like it has always been. Everyone on the bus, this particular time, this day knows Sehun and they are all nice to him. Kris, his eldest brother had made sure Sehun boards the bus carefully and seated securely. Kris even spoke to the bus driver himself when Sehun boarded his first bus to town months ago. Sehun did not want all the extra attention he gets but he understands that this is all for his safety. “You are special Sehunna. And special people like you, gets special treatment.” Sehun remembers his second brother’s words. Baekhyun always has his ways with words that will make Sehun feel good about himself.

 

Sehun plays with the hem of his shirt as he look out at the bus. He carefully put out his hand to feel the wind slashing through him. He closes his eyes to feel the cool wind against his skin. The images of the fine man appears in his head. Sehun smiles unconsciously. The thought of the man always make him smile. Sehun clearly remembers the first day he had met the other.

 

~/~

 

It was a sunny day and Sehun was at the town for the first time. Everything was new to Sehun. Even the air was different. Sehun walked aimlessly to nowhere for hours just looking at things and watching how the town people lived. Sehun came from the village, 10 miles away from the town. The people at his village are not like the people in town. Sehun realized it when a young lady just knock his shoulder and walk away without saying sorry. It was him who bowed down to her. They were also less friendly, they don’t smile and Sehun stopped smiling when he realized the people in town don’t smile at each other. He made a mental note to tell his brothers everything he saw in town.

 

Sehun passed by a huge building. He stood before it and read its name. It’s a university. Sehun smiles to himself. He couldn’t make it to university but he is thankful that his brothers had made sure someone like him has basic education. Sehun could read, write and count. He didn’t want anything more because he know, someone like him could not get anything more because this world caters for normal people. As Sehun admired the building before him, a group of students walked out the building and in a while more groups of students walked out. Sehun rushes away from them, afraid that he will knock on someone and he couldn’t even apologise properly. Sehun stood against the wall and watch them talk about classes and people they know. Sehun was too engrossed in a group’s conversation that he fail to notice someone beside him. “Hey…” The voice asked him and Sehun felt his heart jump out. He was shocked but his shock soon changed into admiration. The boy before him is extremely handsome. Sehun had never seen anyone with such charm. His brothers are handsome but this boy, his beauty and charm is another level. “Are you alright?” The handsome stranger asked him and Sehun stared at him. His lack of response worried the stranger. The stranger’s brows furrowed and Sehun admired those lines in between the stranger’s eyes. Sehun finally nodded to the stranger and Sehun is granted the most beautiful smile ever. The stranger pulled out his earphones and before he left, “By the way, my name is Kai.”

 

 

~/~

 

 

The bus came to a stop. Sehun’s heart starts to run an unknown marathon once again. “Sehunna… We have reached.” The bus driver calls him. Sehun waves his hand to the driver and he waits patiently for the passenger beside him to stand. Sehun walks over to the driver to listen to the driver’s version of Kris’s message. “Your brother told me to tell you to be careful.” Sehun nods. When will Kris stop being overprotective? But Sehun didn’t want his brother to stop being protective. “And….” Sehun stops the driver before he can tell Sehun what Sehun already know. _I have to be here by 1. I get it._ Sehun gestures and the driver approves.

 

Sehun glances at his watch and makes his way to the university. With each step he take, his heart skips a beat. He has no idea why this happens but he is used to this. He is excited and anxious to see Kai. Every night before sleeping, he replays Kai telling him his name and the way his lips moved.

 

Is it okay to love every inch of Kai? Sehun don’t even know the guy but he feels that he love every inch of the guy and he can’t stop himself from loving the other.

 

 

_Letter: I lie on my bed, thinking about you. I like the way you said your name. I wonder how will my name sound from your lips. I want to tell you so many things but will you hear me out?_

 

Sehun arrives at Kai’s university. There is still some time left before Kai comes out. Sehun walks over to the bus stop and sits there. He calm his thundering heart and fixes his eyes at the gate. In a few minutes Kai will be out with his group of friends and as usual Sehun will make sure Kai don’t see him. Groups of students starts walking out. Sehun’s palms starts to get sweaty and he wipes them off on his shirt. He mentally scolded himself to calm his ass down. He had done this a few times and he can still do this without freaking out.

 

 

_Letter: I carry my notepad everywhere these days. You are the reason to it. I see you everywhere around me. Therefore I have to write what I have to tell you. You make me nervous Kai. So nervous that my palm starts to sweat. But I love this feeling, because nobody made me feel this way._

 

 

Sehun notices a familiar figure walking down the road in the compound to the big gate of the university. He’s wearing a black shirt and a dirty blue torn jeans. Sehun’s heart starts doing somersaults and his stomach starts misbehaving. Kai is surrounded by 4 friends. 3 boys and a girl. The girl is being clingy to Kai. Sehun notices how the somersaults in his heart stops. His heart is in pain seeing the girl cling to Kai. Sehun fail to read Kai’s movements and it was too late to escape when Kai is already making his way to the bus stop. His friends are also heading to the bus stop except the girl.

 

 

_Letter: Today is Tuesday. And today I am meeting you. Every Tuesday, 8 am, I will take the bus from my place to see you and at 10 am, I will be in town and I will be just on time to see you walk out of university. I will just sit somewhere and watch you walk out of the compound and get on a car. 10 minutes, sometimes less than that. That’s all I have to survive the week._

 

 

Sehun fidgets on the seat and stares at his feet. He know he should be admiring Kai at this moment because it is a rare opportunity to look at Kai from this distance but he is not prepared. He prepared himself for 6 days to even sit here and watch Kai at 25 feet distance for 10 long minutes. He is definitely not prepared for this. Sehun can clearly hear their conversation. Kai’s friend who surprisingly looks like him is talking about the girl he took home last night. The other guy with them asked him how she was. Kai is only chuckling at everything his friends are talking about. Sehun focuses his mind only to Kai’s laughter. Kai sounds nicer than the music the old man in his village plays. There’s something magical in the way Kai laughs that make Sehun’s crazy misbehaving stomach calm.

 

 

_Letter: I was walking with hyung around the village and we stopped by to listen to this old man playing his flute. My mind drifted to you because the sound of the flute reminded me of your voice._

 

 

 

“Hey…” Sehun snaps out his trance when he hears Kai’s voice near his ears. The hair at the back of his neck stands when he feels Kai’s breath against his skin. Sehun quickly moves away and Kai notices Sehun’s discomfort. “Sorry…” Kai says but Sehun feels Kai isn’t saying it from his heart. “I think I’ve seen you before.” Kai speaks tapping his finger against the space between him and Sehun. Sehun stares at Kai’s finger tapping the space in a rhythm. Sehun shakes his head, lying to Kai because he don’t want the other to know him. Kai chuckles again and this time Sehun braves himself to admire Kai’s face. Kai looks extremely handsome sideways. His jaws, Sehun’s fingers aches to touch them and hurt himself. He shakes his head once again because he realize his thoughts are getting crazy weird.

 

 

“You must be a shy one…” Kai looks at him and Sehun quickly looks away. The way Kai is looking at him intimidates his whole existence. Sehun believes that Kai will just suck everything out of him and leave him empty with just an aching for more. Sehun furrows his eyebrows as he stare at his finger. Sehun can suddenly smell something minty and sweet thanks to the wind and he realize it is Kai’s. Sehun breathes in as much as he could. He will never forget this scent. The way Kai smells adds ten more plus points to his handsome self. Good looking people always smell good and it is a deadly combination.

 

 

_Letter: I saw Baekhyun hyung putting on perfume so I went to him. Hyung let me smell his perfume and I hated it. It smelled so weird and my head spins. I wonder if you wear a perfume and if you do, I wonder how it smells. I really hope its nice because everything about you should be nice._

 

 

Sehun wants to desperately argue with Kai that he is not a shy one but he can’t. he just kept quiet and let the other stare at him, read him and judge him. “Your ears are getting pink.” Kai points and Sehun quickly cups his ears, hiding them. He hears Kai laugh and Sehun glares at Kai. But his anger dismissed in less than a second because a laughing Kai is a sight to behold. Kai stops laughing when his friend asks him what is so funny. Sehun wanted to tell Kai to continue laughing but the other had left. A car came, the same one and Kai left. That is the cue for Sehun to leave too.

 

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“Why are you at this side of the road?” Minseok asks his brother when he fetch him from classes. However Minseok’s question is left unanswered because Kai is too busy staring out the window looking at something or something Minseok couldn’t see. “Kai..!” He calls his brother once again smacking the younger’s head to grab his attention. “What!?” Kai yelps in pain, rubbing his abused head. “I am talking to you.” Minseok said and Kai kept his eyes on the bus stop until it is out of his sight. Kai leans on the seat and lets out a deep breath.

 

“What’s up with you?” Minseok asks his brother. He had never seen the younger getting so worked up. “I am enchanted by a beauty.” Kai confesses and Minseok turns to look at his brother, interested in the story. Kai isn’t someone who will openly praise or talk about someone’s beauty but now since he is, this person must be very beautiful.

 

 

“Who is she?” Minseok question, taking the left turn to their neighbourhood. They live in a peaceful neighbourhood where everyone is kind and helpful. Since it is a private property by a high class developer, the place is constantly maintained. Kai loves the peaceful feeling the neighbourhood radiates.

 

 

“It’s a he.” Kai answers and Minseok got more interested. “I know nothing about him but all I know is he is very very beautiful like he is Aphrodite’s son. He is totally blessed with looks and he is not showing it off.”

 

 

Minseok notices the enthusiasm in Kai’s words. Kai is smiling at every description about this mysterious person and Minseok wonders who this lucky person is who had his brother’s attention?

 

 

“How did you met him?” Minseok asks as he parks the car in their garage.

 

“I think I have seen him before somewhere. He is extremely familiar but today I just told myself to walk over and talk to him.”

 

 

Minseok got his answer to why Kai is at the other side of the road and shakes his head. Minseok unlocks the door and Kai follows behind him, making sure to lock the door again. “Did you speak to him?” Minseok questions. He know his brother’s nature. Kai can be so dumb at times and his dumbness just brings down his whole sex on legs image.

 

“I did.” Kai says. He is extremely proud of himself. He spoke to the guy and admired the beauty with only 5 inches distance between them. The beautiful guy smells innocence and purity. Kai is got caught and captured in his charm.

 

“Did he talk to you?” Minseok asks again, not believing his brother’s sudden heightened intelligence.

 

“No. He didn’t.” Kai answers disappointingly. The beautiful boy did not even utter a single word to him but all the response Kai got from him tells him that the boy is just timid and shy. More points to add to this beauty’s purity and innocence.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

_Letter: I wish our family outing includes you. Sometimes I sit alone and imagine you and Baekhyun hyung fighting over popcorn. I even have this cheesiest imagination that you and hyung fights on who gets to feed me chocolate cakes. My thoughts are all cheesy but I don’t think so I will get to do this with you for real._

 

 

 

Sehun knocks the door to announce his homecoming to his brothers. He finds both of them seated at the kitchen and the aura between them is tense and thick. Sehun sense it. Sehun makes his way to his brothers. He places his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, _What is wrong hyung?_

 

 

Sehun glances to his eldest brother. Kris looks equally tensed and disappointed. Sehun sense trouble. His stomach twists in fear. He shakes Baekhyun again and repeats his question, _What is wrong hyung? Tell me._

 

 

“Sit Sehun.” Kris speaks. Sehun has instant goosebumps at Kris’s tone. Something is totally wrong. “How was town?” Kris asks sounding a little light. Sehun hesitates but he braves himself to tell them because that is what he would normally do every time after he comes back.

 

 _Town was awesome as usual. I enjoyed myself, ate chocolate ice cream from nearby a university. I watched the students going in and out. Then I just walked around._ Sehun tells them. Deep down in his heart Sehun feels very thankful because his brothers are the only people who can understand his sign language and it makes expressing easier.

 

 

Kris stares at his brother lovingly. He had always loved the way Sehun tells him a story. Sehun has this beautiful expression when he explains himself. Sehun may never know but as his elder brother, Kris knows Sehun too well. Even with all the story he tells them, Sehun is hiding something.

 

 

“Did you just watch the students or one particular student?” Baekhyun breaks the silence. Sehun freezes and shakes his head instantly. He said nothing else. Any explanation from him will lead him to a dangerous cliff. “How about Kai?”

 

 

Sehun stiffens. Sweat starts forming on his forehead. His hands and feet began to feel wet and uncomfortable. Sehun couldn’t give any type of response to his brother. There is no use lying to his brother because he knows his brother’s wrath. Kris is protective and tempered but Baekhyun is scarier when he gets angry. Sehun lowers his head feeling disappointed at himself.

 

 

“I was cleaning your room Sehunna. I saw the bag of letter you wrote for him.”

 

 

 

Sehun didn’t even realize the tear rolling down his cheek. All he know now is, he is not ready to drop Kai. Although the Kai knows nothing about him, his pathetic side, Sehun cannot let Kai go. “Do you see him every time for real?” This time it is Kris who asks. Sehun nods, letting the tear trail down his neck. If he can stop himself from shaking he will because Baekhyun looks ready to kill.

 

 

“Does he know you?” Baekhyun speaks. Sehun could not comprehend the question. “Did he notice you?”

 

Sehun rubs his temple, calming down his nervous self, concluding that Baekhyun hyung might not have read all the letters. _You didn’t read all the letters?_

 

“I couldn’t read all of them Sehunna… I can’t let myself to read all the letters.” Baekhyun whispers. Kris has his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, calming him down. _I am sorry hyung._

 

“Tell us about him Sehunna. Tell us why are you so in love with him knowing that he knows nothing about you.” Kris speaks, eyes fixed on Sehun. Sehun nods and glances at Baekhyun. His second brothers straightens up and looks at Sehun. Everything in between Sehun and his brothers looks and sounds foreign. Sehun knows that it is his inner self freaking out about this confession moment but he had seen this coming. There is no way Sehun can avoid this. It is always better to face trouble now than face a bigger trouble in future.

 

 

_Letter: Are there enough words to explain love? Love is a feeling and there is no way to measure feelings. My feelings for you is beyond measurable. If my brothers are to ask me why I love you, I honestly cannot explain it. It is just that when I look at you all my problems fade. When I listen to you, famous artists becomes the worst. When you smile, my heart smiles and for a split second your eyes meets mine, I am in love all over again._

 

 

“How does he look like?” Kris asks as the elder walks to the kitchen to get a glass of water. _He is about your height_. Sehun points to Kris. Kris grins taking his seat. _His hair is always messy. Even just now, his hair was messy. Looks like he just got out of bed. He also looks like he is ready to kill but he is actually very nice._ Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “Dear baby brother. Even the roadside uncle is nice for you although he tried to rob you.”

 

Sehun throws the forgotten wet cloth at his brother. _He was nice before he tried robbing me!_ Sehun whines looking at the eldest among them for mercy.

 

“Sehunna… shall we all go to town again next week to meet this guy?” Kris speaks, leaving both his brothers speechless.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

His brothers had promised him a special dinner in their comfort of their own house but it is already past nine and his brothers are nowhere to be seen. Kai had been trying to call Jongdae but his calls are getting rejected. “If you are in a meeting let me know bitch.” Kai screams to the voicemail. Kai hates this not telling him things issues his brothers adapted since he was young.

 

Moments later Kai’s phone rings and it is his annoying brother. “Where…”

 

“Be at the door in 5 minutes and help us carry in all the stuffs you fucker.” Jongdae yells through the phone. Kai sighs and heads to the door and waits for his brothers to arrive with whatever things they had bought. Kai didn’t even know his brothers were out to shop.

 

“I don’t even know you guys went out to shop.” Kai mutters, taking bags of grocery from Jongdae’s hands. He spots Minseok hyung getting down of the car with two more bags. “You were sleeping.” Minseok answers putting the bags of groceries at the doorsteps for Kai to bring them in. “Yeah right.”

 

 

Kai accompanied his brothers at the kitchen preparing stuffs for dinners. They also fought and argued half way because Minseok decided to take break from work and Jongdae feels it is unfair that he has to take over everything if Minseok is on leave. Kai sets the table as Jongdae cleans up while Minseok rushes to answer an urgent call.

 

“So Kai…” Jongdae calls while scrubbing the dirty plates. “Yeah…”

 

“I heard you found yourself a beauty.” Jongdae continues. Kai stop placing the utensils and gapes at his brother. “Who told you?!”

 

Jongdae laughs out loudly. Kai can feel smoke coming out of his ears. He is not used to this situation and he obviously don’t want everyone to know about it. “I just told him that you surprisingly found someone beautiful.” Minseok answers instead Jongdae. Kai glares at both his brothers. “I did not find someone beautiful, as in I am dating someone beautiful but I found someone I can call beautiful instead of looking at ugly faces every day.”

 

“Are you saying we are ugly?” Jongdae walks towards Kai with a clean spatula. Kai shrugs and sits down waiting for his brothers to join him at the table. “Possibly. Cause I never said you both are good looking.”

 

Jongdae groans, sounding totally frustrated with Kai’s reply. Minseok just silently joins Kai at the table. “Seok… You sure mom and dad didn’t take him from the dumpster?” Jongdae continues to grumble when he finally joins them.

 

“I don’t know. But I am glad that this prick sees someone beautiful otherwise he will be stuck with ugly people for the rest of his life.”

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

_Letter: My hyungs know about you. I was so afraid that they will yell at me and tell me to forget about you. But I am glad. Hyung was interested to know about you. I don’t know what they have in mind but Kris Hyung said that they would want to follow me to town next week._

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

“Kris.” Baekhyun calls the other. He’s been waiting for the right moment to talk to Kris about his master plan. “Yeah?”

 

“What were you thinking when you said we will go to town and meet Kai?” Baekhyun tries his best to control his anger but he know he cannot hide how his voice shake. Kris sighs, rubbing his palm over his face. “I don’t know. I just can’t see Sehun looking so down. He was clearly afraid and at the edge of breaking down when he knew we found out.”

 

“So?” This time Baekhyun doesn’t hide his anger. His voice is louder than before but he soon realise that he shouldn’t be yelling. He don’t want Sehun to find out.

 

“I don’t want us to be the reason for his heartbreak.” Kris mutters quietly. Baekhyun sighs and joins Kris on the couch.

 

“But you are okay if he gets his heart broken by the guy who he barely even know?” Baekhyun questions. Kris turns to look at Baekhyun understanding the other’s plight and misery.

 

“At least we are there for him.”

 

 

The brothers had been there for Sehun, their baby brother ever since Sehun came to their home. Sehun was adopted but treated as the youngest prince in their house. All the while Kris and Baekhyun have mastered Sehun to the extent that they know what is going on with Sehun with just a blink of his eyes.

 

“I have been suspecting his going to town since he decided to go back to town for the second time.” Kris speaks out his mind. Baekhyun focuses on the other with an ear and eye towards Sehun’s bedroom door. “I know something is up with him and the bus driver told me that he always see Sehun around the university.”

 

“You had the bus driver be your eyes?” Baekhyun questions, clearly surprised that Kris is being protective to this level. “I had to.”

 

“Sehun looks a lot more dreamy and hopeful ever since.” Kris looks at his brother. Both the brothers sighs deeply.

 

“How will we confront Kai? What should we say?” Kris speaks again, rubbing his temples. Things are a lot more difficult since the guy Sehun loves lives 10 miles away in the town and knowing that the other is from the town shatters all their hopes for their baby brother’s happy future.

 

“I think I have an idea.” Baekhyun pats Kris’s shoulder with a smile.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Tuesday came faster than he can ever imagine. Sehun had been anticipating this particular Tuesday with a weird churn in his heart. His heart is being weird and he just can’t seem to control the way it feels. His brothers had been fine throughout the week. They were being totally normal like how they are to him but Sehun was being awkward. He hardly ate the day after his brothers found out and he hardly ate again yesterday.

 

“Sehun are you ready? We have to leave in 10 minutes.” Baekhyun calls from outside the room. Sehun quickly rush out the room. Kris points to the glass of milk on the table and Sehun quickly gulp down the milk and washes his glass.

 

 

 _“Are you really following me hyung?”_ Sehun asks Baekhyun who is wearing his shoe. “Of course I am. I want to see who is that fool who bewitched my baby brother.” Sehun grips the hem of his shirt tightly. _“Kris hyung too?”_ He asks again earning a sigh and glare from his brother. “Stop worrying. Yes we both are following you.”

 

Sehun nods. His heart is doing that thing again. He suddenly don’t want to meet Kai today. “Sehun stop pouting.” Kris tells, grabbing Sehun by his arm as they make their way to the bus stop. _“I don’t feel good.”_

 

“You are nervous Sehun. It happens.” Baekhyun comforts him, catching up with them after locking the gates. Sehun nods again hoping that it is just his nervousness troubling his heart.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“Sehun is that the ice cream shop with the best chocolate ice cream?” Baekhyun points pulling Sehun’s shirt happily. _“Yes. They have the best chocolate ice cream. Come hyung!”_ Sehun pulls his brother along to the shop. Kris shakes his head as he watch the two brothers ignore him and rush into the shop. “Guys I am also here.” He mumbles to himself.

 

Sehun waves happily to the lady behind the counter and she smiles brightly back. “Oohh look who’s here. Our Sehunnie is here.” The lady sings song and Sehun can’t help but blush at her endearment. Baekhyun nudges Sehun, totally surprised with whatever he is seeing. “And who is this handsome young man with you?” she asks Sehun. _“He is my brother and he is also …”_ Sehun turn around to find Kris just walking in the shop. _“him too…”_

 

“Oh my god. Now I know why you are so beautiful. Your brothers are so handsome.” The lady walks around the counter to give Kris and Baekhyun a warm hug. “I am Kris and this is Baekhyun.” Kris introduces politely.

 

The lady owner can’t stop adoring the brother. “Sehun I’ll be back with your ice cream.”

 

 _“Three.”_ Sehun points and she replies with an okay.

 

“She knows about you?” Kris questions surprised with lady’s super friendly motherly attitude. Sehun nods. _“She wouldn’t stop with all her praises when I first came and when I did not reply to any of her remark, she suspected and I admitted.”_

 

“She is really nice though. I like her.” Baekhyun whispers welcoming the lady with a bright smile and takes the ice cream she offers.

 

After spending a few more minutes with the lady, Kris excuses themselves promising to come back and spend longer time with her. Before leaving the shop, the kind lady adds another scoop of ice cream for Sehun. _“Thank you.”_ Sehun gestures happily.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 _“We are here.”_ Sehun states as they reach nearby the university. The ice cream is not helping Sehun calm down. His heart is feeling worst. Sehun guides his brothers to the usual bus stand. He gestures them to sit but Kris wanted to look around leaving Sehun with his short tempered brother, Baekhyun. “He better be worth it Sehun.”

 

Sehun nods slightly to his ice cream. The ice cream is no longer tasty and sweet. He slowly walked to the nearest dustbin and throws it away. _“I don’t feel like eating anymore.”_ He explained to Baekhyun once he join his brother.

 

Slowly the students start walking out and Baekhyun keep glancing at his brother for some reaction but Sehun had his eyes locked to his fingernails. Baekhyun nudges his brother to snap him out of whatever thought he has in mind. Sehun looks up briefly to spot Kai and he did. The other is about to cross the road and Sehun starts tapping his feet nervously. _“This is not supposed to happen.”_ Sehun yells in his head. He keep reminding himself that everything will be okay.

 

 

“Hey..!!”

 

 

Sehun recognizes the voice in split seconds. Sehun looks up to meet the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. For a moment he wish that everything in his mind disappears and he has all the time in the world to stare at Kai’s beautiful eyes. “I knew it. I waited to see you today.” Kai informs excitedly unaware of Baekhyun’s piercing glares. Sehun nods with a rising blush.

 

“I really hoped that you could say something to me today. Guess what. While I was crossing the road earlier, I prayed that I could hear your voice.” Kai rambles his feelings out, ignoring the look he gets from everyone around him including Sehun’s brother. Sehun takes a deep breath, ready to gesture something but,

 

“Hello. I am Kris. Sehun’s eldest brother and that is Baekhyun my younger brother.”

 

Kai eyes the three of them and smiles widely. “Hello. I am Kai, and Hi Sehun. It’s nice finally knowing your name.”

 

“You heard me talking to Sehun.” Kai speaks to Baekhyun, ruffling his hair in embarrassment. “Yeah I heard everything.” Baekhyun replies making sure that his voice sounds calm and collected. He don’t want to scare Kai off.

 

“I often see Sehun here.” Kai speaks again, breaking the awkward silence. Sehun stares at his shoes which looks more attractive for a sudden moment. “If you brothers don’t mind, can I borrow Sehun for some time?”

 

Kris glares at Baekhyun who is ready to pounce on Kai any moment. “Just for maybe ten minutes. I would like to know Sehun better.” Kai looks at Kris and Baekhyun and his eyes stays longer at Sehun.

 

“Ermm Kai…” Kris starts putting his hand on his trembling brother. Kai looks at the eldest hopefully. He had convinced himself that he would get the pale boy talking to him and even promised his brothers to go home by himself. He prepared himself well to face the pale boy.

 

“I am afraid I can’t allow you so.” Kris informs Kai. Kai had gone from hopeful to disappointed in seconds. “Why?”

 

Baekhyun looks left and right as the remaining students grab the bus leaving only four of them at the bus stand. “For the weeks Sehun had been here, did he ever talk to you?” Baekhyun asks Kai. Kai shakes his head instantly. This time Sehun braves himself to look at Kai, lock his eyes with the other’s.

 

“Do you know why?” Kris ask. Kai hums to himself, looking at Sehun who is looking red rather than pale. “He is a shy kid I must say.” Kris did not miss the adoration in Kai’s eyes for his brother. Baekhyun clears his throat, “He is a shy kid but that is not the main reason for him not speaking to you.”

 

Kai studies Sehun, wondering all the possible reason for Sehun not talking to him. Kai mentally imagined all the people he knew in college and tries to relate them to Sehun.

 

 

 _“I am mute Kai.”_ Sehun gestures at him. _“I cannot talk.”_

 

 

Kai gapes at Sehun dumbfounded. “What?”

 

 

What was Sehun trying to tell him with the hand sign? “Hand sign?!” Kai screams mentally. He finally realize it.

 

 

Sehun feel his soul slowly leaving his body. Kai’s shocking reaction broke his heart into millions of tiny pieces. Although he told himself that this was going to happen, a tiny part of him believed in Kai. He watch Kai carefully, hoping that the shock will change to something less offending but no, Kai looks so shock and slapped. His beautiful eyes starts judging Sehun.

 

“He can’t talk Kai. My brother is mute.” Kris explains and Kai stares at Sehun judgingly making the other uncomfortable. Kai has his brows furrowed and lips parted. He is clearly doing some major thinking and decision making in his head.

 

“I am sure you are extremely surprised and disgusted for time being.” Baekhyun glares at Kai, standing up to move closer to the other. Baekhyun had read all Kai’s body language towards his baby brother in the past 3 minutes. “We accompanied Sehun today to help him tell you that he can’t speak. And now since we are done, we will head back. We have to take the bus back to our village.” Baekhyun spat, pulling his trembling baby brother up. “I clearly thought you would be better seeing that you studies in such a good university but education can’t really change people’s mentality.” Baekhyun spat once again, glaring at Kai for the last time.

 

 

“Come Sehun.”

 

With one last lingering look, Sehun left with his brothers.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

“Sehun. Come eat.” Kris begs Sehun for the tenth time. He had been standing at the younger’s door for five minutes now. He sighs for a countless time glancing at Baekhyun who is sitting at the dining table with dark clouds around him.

 

Sehun had locked himself in the room since they reached home. During the bus ride home, Sehun was reactionless. Baekhyun had been quiet the whole time. Kris hates to admit but all the silence and tension around the house is slowly eating him up. “Sehunna, will you just let me look at you? I need to see you to know what you are thinking Hun. Open the door.”

 

Kris stares the wooden door hopefully. Slowly the door opens and Sehun stands beside the door looking terrible. Baekhyun came rushing to Sehun’s door. “What have you done to yourself Sehunna…?”

 

On cue a tear rolls down from his swollen eyes to his pink cheeks. He starts sobbing and Kris pulls Sehun for a hug quickly. “I am so sorry Sehun. I am so sorry this happened to you.”

 

Sehun sobs on his brother’s shoulder for a long time but it’s not giving him any comfort. He keep seeing Kai’s affectionate eyes everywhere making his heart break worst. _“I can’t stop this heart pain hyung. I don’t know how this feeling got this bad.”_

 

 

 

_Letter: I ask myself, what am I going to do if I fall for you so hard and you won’t be there to catch me? Tell me, what should I do? Because I am afraid, I am starting to feel like there will be no one else besides you._

 

 

 _“_ _He can’t be that mean hyung. I believe him. Hyung he is different.”_ Sehun tells with silent sobs and tears. Baekhyun rushes to Sehun taking him from Kris making Sehun sit on the couch. Baekhyun takes Sehun’s hand in his and caresses it hoping that it will calm his brother. “Sehun, I gave him enough hints. If he is really what you said, I hope you will meet him soon.”

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“Hyung…! Hyung…! Where are you? Hyung!” Kai screams for his brothers as soon as he reaches home. He had never dealt with anything like this and he ruined all his chances. Things were going fine. Fine until Sehun’s brothers informed him the dark secret of Sehun’s life.

 

 

“What the hell happened?! Why are you screaming!? Both his brothers came rushing to the sound of his voice from their backyard. From their clothes, Kai know they had been doing some major cleaning at the backyard as promised. Kai shakes his head to make him focus on what he is supposed to tell his brothers.

 

“Sehun is mute hyung! The boy is mute!”

 

Jongdae and Minseok exchange looks at each other, “Who is Sehun?” they ask at the same time.

 

 

“Urgghh!!” Kai groans desperately. “The pretty boy I told Minseok hyung about, his name is Sehun and he is mute. He can’t talk!”

 

 

Both his elder brothers did not give him any response but instead Minseok starts mixing juice and Jongdae went back to the backyard.

 

 

“Guys! I am in a major dilemma here. Please don’t ignore me!” Kai yells again joining Jongdae at backyard. “I don’t see what is the problem here Kai. Sehun is just mute.” Jongdae speaks looking directly at Kai.

 

 

“How do you know he is mute?” Minseok questions, joining both of them with a bottle of orange juice. “His brothers told me.”

 

“Why are his brothers with him?” Jongdae asks.

 

“I don’t know. His brother told me that they came along with Sehun to tell me that their brother can’t speak.”

 

 

Again Kai witnesses a secret message passing when both of his elder brothers looked at each other.

 

 

“What was your reaction?” Minseok questions calmly. He studies his youngest brother’s posture and concludes that Kai fucked up.

 

 

“I was shocked. How do you want me to react? I couldn’t believe it.”

 

 

“You fucked up bro.” Jongdae places his shovel down safely and walks towards Kai. “You really fucked up.” He says again, patting Kai’s shoulder.

 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

“Sehun told his brothers about you. They came all the way from wherever they are from to tell you that their brother couldn’t speak, he is not normal.” Minseok puts it clearly for Kai to see and understand the situation. Kai had always been slow and dumb in this kind of situations. “What does this say about Sehun?” he continues.

 

“What?” Kai questions back and Minseok rolls his eyes.

 

“He likes you. Maybe.” Jongdae concludes, circling around Kai.  “What!?” Kai yells again.

 

 

“And what did the brothers say when you stood there like a dumb, obviously judging their precious brother?” Jongdae asks this time.

 

“He said how wonderful for me to study in a university but it did not change my mentality.” Kai recalls Baekhyun’s words.

 

 

“You fucked up.” Both the elders conclude.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Kai stares at his desktop screen emptily. His heart could not bear the guilt. Minseok hyung had explained to him again when Jongdae hyung wasn’t around that Sehun, being special had taken a great step by telling Kai his greatest truth. Being special with disability, Kai had insulted Sehun’s self-esteem. For Sehun kind of person, moral support, encouragement and love keeps them going.

 

“I am sorry Sehun.” he whispers to the air.

 

He wishes to meet the boy again but he doubt Sehun will ever return. “Please come back Sehun.”

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 _“Hyung take me to work with you. My thoughts are choking me_.” Sehun informs his brothers during breakfast. “Sehun…”

 

_“No hyung. I must keep my mind away.”_

 

“Alright Sehun. You will follow me to the workshop today.” Baekhyun gives in to his brother’s request.

 

“Please keep your eye on him Baekhyun. Don’t let him out of your sight.” Kris reminds Baekhyun when he is about to leave for work. Sehun was already walking away when Kris called Baekhyun. “Don’t worry.”

 

Kris rubs his temples. Sehun’s condition worries him. Sehun is no longer the Sehun he knew. His brother stopped smiling, stopped laughing. Although he never heard his brother’s laughter before but the sight of a laughing, playful Sehun brightens the elders life and now, no more. Kris caught Sehun staring to space with watery eyes many times. Sehun stopped sharing his feelings. Everything stopped.

 

 

“What the hell did you do to my brother Kai?” Kris grumbles to the air. “How could this be love?  Do you even love Sehun?!”

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“What is wrong with you Kai? You have been spacing out.” Kai’s best friend questions. Kai runs his fingers into his hair and lets a groan. “You know the guy who is always at the bus stand opposite the main gate…” Kai starts. Maybe talking to someone besides his brothers will help him.

 

“The pale pretty guy?”

 

“Yeah.” Kai nods, mentally wanting to glare at his best friend for calling Sehun pretty.

 

“What’s with him?” Kai gets back a question from his friend.

 

“I think I hurt him. I have done something morally wrong.”

 

His friend laughs at him. “Morally wrong?” Another string of chuckles escapes his best friend’s mouth. “Like as in you kissed him?”

 

“No!” Kai objects quickly. “Not that kind of morally wrong…!” Kai explains.

 

“Then?”

 

“I offended him.” Kai confesses. He received a look from his friend.

 

“Offended? How? Dude I notice how he had been blushing every time you talk to him. As though everything about you is great.”

 

“I notice that too.” Kai replies with a cheeky smile. He recalls Sehun’s face when Kai told him about his pink ears. “He is so adorable dude.”

 

“And you are so whipped. Kai, I suggest you talk to him. Apologise for whatever shit you did. Because being your friend I have never seen you this guilty hurting someone.”

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“Why do you look so nervous?” Minseok asks Kai. The other looks extremely tensed, pacing in their living room. “Can you please stop? It’s giving me headache.” Jongdae grumbles with his eyes fixed on the television. 

 

“It’s Tuesday today.”

 

“So?” Kai turns to look at his brothers before leaving, “I hope I’ll see Sehun today.”

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

 _“I am fine.”_ Sehun shuts his brothers off. He know they are worried about him. He knows they care for him but he also know they can’t really help him when he cannot even help himself.

 

 

_Letter: It’s been days since I saw that rejection and disgust on your face but I can’t stop myself from expressing myself to you through this unsent letters. Hyungs have been worried. I barely eat, I barely sleep. This sounds so pathetic. I realise how pathetic I am behaving but I cannot get over you. It hurts to love someone who will never love you back._

 

Sehun tries his best to ignore the calendar. He don’t need more reminders telling him that it’s Tuesday and he should be there in town waiting for Kai not at home tending his broken heart. “Will Kai wait for me? Will Kai anticipate my presence?” Sehun left the questions unanswered in his head, hurting his heart more. _“He won’t.”_ He mouths to himself.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Kai felt his heart drop when he did not spot Sehun and the bus stand. He still crossed the road and searched for Sehun thinking maybe the other is hiding but no. There was no Sehun at all. “I really fucked up huh?” Kai questioned himself.

-

“Did you meet Sehun today?” Jongdae asks his brother without greeting when he entered his cabin. “Wow. No hi, No hello.” Kai replies sitting on the couch. He decided to visit his brother at work hoping that the elder can distract his guilt by the usual sibling quarrels.

 

The elder cocks his eyebrows, “I assume you did not meet him. Your shitty attitude and dark sullen face tells it all.”

 

Kai sighs, resting his head on his hands. His heart is doing a weird thundering. “Why do I feel so guilty about this hyung? I don’t even know him, we are not even close. Yet this guilt is killing me.” Kai voices out.

 

Jongdae lifts his eyes from the documents in his hands and looks at his brother, “Kai…”

 

Kai looks up at his brother, “Tell me what you like about Sehun. What is it about him that attracted you?” Jongdae asks.

 

Kai leans back on the couch and imagines Sehun.

 

 

“I saw him for the first time in front of the university gate looking so lost like a kitten. He did not expect to be surrounded by so many people therefore he leaned at the wall, avoiding people. I decided to help him. The look he gave me was unforgettable. His eyes changed from frightened to sparkling in seconds. The next I saw him, I decided to talk to him again. I said I’ve seen him somewhere but he denied with an obvious blush.” Kai smiles to himself remembering Sehun’s shy blush.

 

“I notice him staring me when I am not looking at him and when I accidently met his eyes, he starts blushing. He cannot hide it, he is so pale but so beautiful. I have never seen someone as beautiful as Sehun. Hyung, his skin looks so soft like a baby’s. How is that even possible!?” Kai asks his brother excitedly. He did not notice his brother judging him.

 

“And the day his brothers came along, Sehun looks so protected and loved. Damn I envy him.” Kai grumbles giving Jongdae a stink eyes.

 

“Brother, we love you too. Don’t question our love for you.”

 

“Hyung…” Kai calls his brother. Jongdae recognise this way of calling. He alerts himself with what is about to come.

 

“Help me find Sehun. Please.”

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

_Letter: The world admits that the moon is beautiful despite the scars, then why am I not treated like the moon. The stars loves the moon, sparkling brightly around her making her look more beautiful. But, I am alone. No love. No star. Only a scar that reminds me of my imperfection._

 

 

\--//--

 

 

“Please try to recall Kai. Try to remember if the brothers said anything else to you that day.”

 

Kai clutches his head, trying hard to remember every word Kris and Baekhyun said to him. Minseok and Jongdae had agreed to help him with two condition, do the dishes for two months and they will follow him to see Sehun. Kai agreed without a second thought.

 

“Baekhyun said to me that they accompanied Sehun to tell me about Sehun and they will leave immediately.” Kai squints his eyes, almost getting to the point.

 

“Leave to where?” Jongdae questions. “Did he mention any place names?” Jongdae demands answers from his brother. Kai shakes his head. “No, but…”

 

“But what?” Minseok butts in. “They said they are leaving by bus.”

 

“That’s it! We got our first hint!” Minseok encourages Kai. “But he did not mention any place names.” Kai whines. How will the bus help him locate Sehun?

 

“Should I go to the station and enquire?” Kai volunteers himself. Minseok taps his finger on the table and Jongdae hums to himself.

 

“Good idea.” Minseok claims. “I will give you a name and you can look for him at the station and maybe describe Sehun or whatsoever to him.”

 

Kai is extremely impressed with his brother all of a sudden. “Wow hyung you sounds so professional.”

 

Minseok raises his eyebrow, “If you are trying to win me over with praises… It is working.”

 

“I hope this works too.” Kai whispers reflecting on his mission.

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“Enough Sehun. Enough moping over the guy!” Baekhyun yells all of a sudden throwing his chopsticks on the table. Dinner had gone bad. “I need my cheerful brother back.”

 

The air around them stills making time move slowly. The rice in Sehun’s bowl becomes blurry. Sehun suppresses the challenging tear. He shakes his head. _“I am sorry hyung. I am not used to this. I am not used to heart breaks and I am not good at mending it. I am sorry.”_ He gestures and walks away from the dining table. There goes again his dinner.

 

Sehun walks out of the house to get some fresh air which he assume will help him calm down. Late night walks will usually help him calm down but this is not working for the time being. He finally lost the challenge with the tears. _“You are so pathetic Sehun.”_ he tells to himself.

 

 

“Sehun…”

 

Sehun turns around to his eldest brother’s voice. _“If you come here to apologise on behalf of Baekhyun hyung, I suggest you go back in.”_

 

“No. I am not here for that idiot. He is being too much.” Kris pats Sehun’s shoulder bringing the younger in for a hug. For Kris, hugging Sehun is like a medicine that cures his pain but for now it is not working in such way.

 

“Sehun… There is a way to mend your heart.”

 

 

Sehun looks at his brother hopefully. “Stop writing those letters. He will never get it. The more you write the letters on his name, the more you will miss him.” Sehun looks up at his brother, surprised that Kris knew he is still writing those letters.

 

Another tear rolls down his cheeks. _“This is getting tiring hyung.”_ Sehun admits. He is tired of crying, he is tired of wishing, he is tired of loving.

 

“Then take my advice Sehun. You will be fine.” Kris whispers kissing the top of Sehun’s head.

 

 

 

_Letter 101: Flowers gets another flower and a prince will get his princess. It is always an equal balance. I don’t know why but I feel this is not going to lead anywhere. Someone like you, should always get someone as perfect as you are. And I am not the one. It hurts me so bad because I have seen you in a future together but that future is somehow just a fantasy._

 

 

\--//--

 

 

“Mr. Choi.” Kai greets entering the management office at the bus station. “Hi. My brother sent me to see you. Minseok?”

 

Mr. Choi’s big warm smile welcomes Kai. “Yeah. He informed me. You are here to ask about someone.”

 

Kai mentally thank his brother for clearing the biggest challenge in his life by explaining situations earlier to Mr. Choi. “Yeah. I am here to look for a certain someone. All I know about him is, his name, how he looks, and his brothers and the only day he takes the bus from his place to town. What I don’t know is, where is he from.”

 

Mr Choi sighs, placing his chin on his palm looking at the details he wrote on the notepad. “What time does this person normally be in town every Tuesday?” Mr. Choi questions.

 

“Around 10 something. I mean I will see him at that time.” Kai informs. Kai looks at Mr. Choi flipping a log book, going through names he can’t see from his side. “Sehun is from the village. I don’t know which.”

 

Mr. Choi looks up from the log book, nods and goes back reading it. “Okay. Around that time only three busses arrives from their destination. I will give you the bus number and driver’s name, you can go look for them and talk to them.”

 

“Are the busses here now?” Kai asks again. He takes the note Mr. Choi wrote for him at looks at it.

 

“Only one is here. The other two will here by 6. Last bus.” Mr. Choi informs, keeping his log book inside the drawer. Kai stands up and offers Mr. Choi a handshake. “Thank you for all your help Mr. Choi. You made it easier for me.”

 

Mr. Choi smiles back, accepting Kai’s handshake, “The pleasure is mine and I hope you meet this person soon. Good luck Kai.”

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

“Sehun no longer looks like our baby brother Kris.” Baekhyun whispers to Kris as they watch Sehun focus on fixing a car in their workshop. “I never wanted him to do our work here in the workshop. The grease and dirt does not look good on him.” Kris whispers back, tapping the calculator.

 

“It has been weeks now. He has grown cold and distant. I begin to regret ruining his heart.” Baekhyun whispers again, gaining Kris’s attention. Kris closes the account book and focuses his eyes on Sehun.

 

“He is still the same Baekhyun. He still write those letters. I warned him not to write them anymore but he did not listen to me.” Kris caught Sehun writing the letter when he was about to check on Sehun three nights ago. Despite the change of attitude, Sehun is still the same at heart.

 

“I want to know what he writes to Kai now.” Kris speaks with small sigh. “Me too.”

 

 

_Letter: It is almost a month now. I keep myself going by remembering all your smiles and laughter. I still pathetically cry for you. But sometimes, I don’t think of you at all. I don’t think of the moment you break my heart and I no longer think of the first time I saw you. And I don’t think so I will be writing you letters any longer._

 

 

\--//--

 

 

“I found him.” Kai informs Minseok when he reach home after a long day at the station. “I can’t believe you spent your last days in university at the bus station.” Minseok mocks. Kai slumps beside him on the couch in front of the television, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl on his brother’s lap. “I am thankful for that otherwise I have to spend my time listening to all those career future talks.”

 

“Aren’t you getting yourself a job?” Minseok questions.

 

“Why should I? I have both my brothers working and earning well.” Kai jokes and earns a nice hard slap on his thighs. “Ouchh!”

 

“You are coming to work next month. I’ll arrange a position for you with that dumb brain of yours.”

 

Kai grins, taking another handful of popcorn. “So when are we going to see Sehun?” Minseok asks. “I have to settle things at work and let Jongdae know too.”

 

“Can we go tomorrow?”

 

“Day after. I have to settle things before leaving office for god knows how long.”

 

Kai leans his head back against the couch. “I am such a terrible person hyung.” Kai whispers.

 

 

 

~~

 

 

 

“Hello Mr. Lee?” Kai taps on the door, looking hopefully at the bus driver. This is the last bus driver he needs to talk too. Getting negative response from the other drivers, Kai is positive that this is the driver who knows Sehun. “Yes young man. Sorry to inform you, I am not going anywhere and so is my bus.” The man informs with bright smile despite looking so tired.

 

“Oh no. I don’t intend to go anywhere. I just want to ask you about someone.”

 

Mr. Lee gives Kai a questioning look. “And who is it?”

 

Kai fidgets but he braves himself to describe Sehun to Mr. Lee. “This guy takes your bus every Tuesday to town.” Kai starts meeting Mr. Lee’s eyes halfway. “Are you perhaps talking about the guy I have in my mind?” Mr. Lee questions back.

 

“I don’t know but I can give you more details about him.” Kai suggests and Mr. Lee nods. “His name is Sehun and he can’t speak.”

 

Mr. Lee smiles warmly. “I know that kid. He is so kind and cute.”

 

Kai feels a burdened a being lifted from his shoulders from that one sentence. “Can you tell me which village he lives in? I need to see him. I need to talk to him.” Kai pleads.

 

Mr. Lee hesitates. “You do know his brothers are protective over Sehun right?”

 

Kai nods. He seen their protective side. “Yes I know.”

 

“Please Mr Lee. I need to know. It took me lots of effort to look for Sehun. Please Mr. Lee.”

 

After hesitating for a few moments, Mr. Lee decides to give the name of Sehun’s village. “Just ask anyone in the village about Sehun and they will guide you to his place. The boy is very much loved in the village. He is everyone’s baby. So be careful.” Mr. Lee warns Kai.

 

 

~~

 

 

 

Kai contemplates on Mr. Lee’s words. Everyone treats Sehun right but only he treated Sehun like a total jerk. With all the love Sehun receives, Kai finally understands the look Sehun gave when Baekhyun took Sehun away that day. Sehun was disappointed and broken. If Jongdae hyung’s guess is right, Sehun is indeed in love with him.

 

“But do you love him Kim Kai?” Kai questions himself.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Sehun is back at his brother’s workshop. Overworking his mind, overworking his body, overworking his heart. He finds repairing broken cars interesting. He feels good mending something because at the same time he can mend his own broken heart, inch by inch. Kris and Baekhyun tries their level best to bring the old him back but Sehun finds it choking.

 

 _“Hyung, this car is good to go.”_ Sehun informs his brother, wiping the grease on the cloth around his waist. “Take a rest Sehun. Baekhyun will be bringing lunch soon.” Kris moves to check on the car with a tap on Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun nods and heads to the spare room.

 

“Sehunna…” Kris calls him. Sehun freezes hearing his pet name from his brother. When was the last he heard it?

 

He turns to look at Kris. “It will be a good day Sehun. Believe in that one percent that is left.”

 

Kris quickly walk away after telling that to Sehun. The bus driver had told him about a certain boy asking about Sehun, pleading to know Sehun’s whereabouts. Kris never thought Kai would go to this extend but Sehun did. Sehun believed Kai is different. Sehun believed in Kai but that same believe is killing Sehun slowly.

 

 _“What should I believe in? What is there to believe?_ ” Sehun questions himself mentally. He ponders on Kris’s words. _“Good day?”_ He thinks again. _“My day is good only when I get to see Kai.”_ The appearance of Kai’s name in his mind had Sehun shiver in pain and pleasure. _“I am surely turning to be more pathetic.”_

 

 

 

“Sehun!” A voice calls him. It belongs to the worker that works along in the workshop. “Someone is here to see you!”

 

 _“See me?”_ Sehun thinks to himself. He don’t remember having meeting or meet up promises with anyone. Sehun heads to the gate when the guy told him that the person is waiting for him at the gate. Sehun looks around for a person.

 

“Sehun!” An extremely high pitched voice hits his ears. A group of kids come running towards him. _“What are you guys doing here?”_ Sehun asks and the same voice replies, “We came to see you. We haven’t seen you for days!” The little girl speaks with a pout on her lips. _“Sorry.”_ Sehun gestures. _“I was busy mending my stupid heart.”_ He wanted to tell her that but realised she is too young to deal with his problems.

 

“Hyung, come play with us.” A boys suggest. Sehun looks at all their hopeful eyes, “Okay. Come.”

 

A loud cheer erupts from all their little mouths making Sehun smile after a month. A pair of hands grabbed his hands pulling him along. Sehun used to play with them once in a while in the evenings. He has a great bond with them and they know some sign language. And if they can’t understand him, it becomes a charade. They will be fighting with one another to guess what Sehun is trying to say.

 

The kids pulls Sehun to the field and begin throwing ball at him. Sehun ducks the attack and takes the ball to throw it to another kid. Sehun learnt this game from the little girl. All of a sudden Sehun spots Kai running along with the kids laughing warmly. Sehun stands still. _“What is he doing here?”_ He yell mentally. He can feel his heart beating rapidly. His face is heating up. Kai looks so handsome playing around with the kids and they all love him. Kai’s messy hair bounces beautifully while Kai run around the kids.

 

 

“Hyung!” He hears a screams and in seconds a ball hits his stomach. Sehun falls on his knees and the kids surrounds him with a laugh. Sehun blinks his eyes and looks around for Kai. He stands hastily ignoring the piercing pain of his stomach. His eyes searches again for Kai but he could not see him. No Kai. Sehun sighs finally getting it. _“I need to go.”_ Sehun tells them.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Sehun strides back home slowly. His mind is thinking about Kai but he is trying to ignore it. Kris hyung told him that everything would be fine after he stop writing Kai letters but it’s still the same. He no longer write letters but his mind is doing all the talking to Kai.  Sehun spots a car outside his house. The car seem oddly familiar. He have seen this car somewhere but he could not really decide where. Sehun walks in the house and is greeted by unfamiliar faces. His brother is sitting amongst the two new face.

 

“Sehun… Come here.” Baekhyun calls cheerfully. Sehun nods politely and walks over to his brother.

 

“This is Sehun. He is the youngest.” Baekhyun introduces. Sehun nods, flashing a small smile. “Aihh he is indeed so pretty.” The one with doe like eyes comments making Sehun uncomfortable.

 

“I am Kim Minseok…,” The doe like eyes guy introduces himself. “And I am Kim Jongdae.” The one next to him introduces with a creepy friendly smile. Sehun smiles back at them.

 

 _“I cannot speak. I am not trying to be rude.”_ Sehun gestures, glancing at Baekhyun for some translation help. “Sehun is saying that he can’t speak. He is not trying to be rude.” Baekhyun speaks with a bubbly laugh.

 

“No problem. We know about you Sehun.”

 

Sehun gapes at them. Baekhyun clears his throat. _“Where is Kris hyung?”_ Sehun pokes Baekhyun’s shoulder. _“And who are they?”_

 

 _“They came from town and Kris hyung is talking to one of them privately.”_ Baekhyun gestures back making Sehun suspect the worst. _“Is something wrong?”_

 

“Not really Sehun but I don’t really know.” Baekhyun replies.

 

 _“Who are you?”_ Sehun asks Minseok and Jongdae, surprising Baekhyun. “We are Kai’s elder brothers and he is in there talking to your elder brother.” Jongdae answers pointing to Sehun’s room.

 

Sehun dashes off to his room without hesitation. “ _Kai is here. Kai is talking with Kris hyung. Kai is talking to Kris hyung in my room. Kris hyung might show him the letters!”_

 

Sehun pushes his room door harshly. Kai and Kris came in view. Both of them turns to look at him in surprise. Kai looks thankful to see him and Kris looks as neutral as he is trying to be. _“Hyung what is happening?”_

 

Even without listening to Sehun, Kris can tell that his baby brother is screaming at him. Sehun is bursting with all the emotions he shut down for the past month. “I will leave you two alone.” Kris speaks, looking at Kai for a spilt second and turns to look at Sehun. _“He is here to see you Sehun. I did not tell him anything I shouldn’t. Don’t worry. Just work things out.”_

 

Sehun watch his brother doing sign language like how Baekhyun did. Why are his brothers even using sign language? Sehun watch his brother leave his room, leaving him alone with Kai. Sehun feels suffocated all of a sudden. For god knows what reason Sehun can’t master his courage to look at Kai. He can surely feel Kai’s strong powerful eyes staring at him forcing him to be weak.

 

 _“You came.”_ Sehun gestures weakly.

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

Kai stands against Sehun’s work table and stares at the beauty before him. Kris said that Sehun has changed since they returned from town but Kai would want to fight Kris and say “No. Sehun is still the same.” The same little tremble and blush is so obvious. Sehun still can’t meet Kai in the eyes for long. The little glances here and there like he used to back at town. Kai hears Sehun’s heavy breathing and the other gestures him something.

 

“Yeah. I came.” Kai replies Sehun’s question. He is surprised at himself that he understood Sehun’s question. Sehun gives him a wide eyes shocked expression. Surely there are million questions in Sehun’s mind but Kai wants Sehun to only listen to him. Minseok hyung had warned him about his way of talking. “Make sure you don’t scare him off Kai. Keep your expressions neutral if Sehun shocks you with his abilities or weakness.”

 

“Hi Sehun.” Kai speaks, taking a step closer to Sehun. Surprisingly Sehun stays still. Being 3 feet away from him, Kai could smell Sehun’s scent. The same calming water lily scent Kai had smell on Sehun when he spoke to Sehun before. Sehun’s eyes stays fixed on his face but not his eyes. Sehun nods acknowledging Kai’s hello.

 

“Sehun, I know had done you wrong. And it wasn’t my intention to hurt you. So Sehun, Can we please start all over again?” Kai expresses himself taking Sehun’s hands in his. Like he told Jongdae hyung, Sehun’s skin feels so soft against his own rough skin. Sehun’s pale skin looks paler compared to his tan skin. So beautiful and so pure.

 

 _“I don’t know. I am so happy to see you here but I am also scared. It hurts to be in pain.”_ Sehun makes sure he look into Kai’s dark orbs and get sucked into the truth. Kai’s eyes looks earnestly sorry and determined and Sehun gets pulled deeper into them, forgetting his initial pain and fear.

 

“Sehun…” Kai calls with a small laughter. Sehun gets trapped in Kai’s laughing voice again. “Could you make it simple, I only got quarter of what you were saying.” Kai informs. Sehun widens his eyes and start panicking. _“Oh I am so sorry. Wait a minute.”_ Sehun signs and rushes to the table to grab a paper and pen.

 

“Why are you saying sorry? I should start learning sign languages.” Kai grumbles feeling disappointed with himself. “It will help us in future.”

 

Sehun turns to Kai after writing his feelings. It feels weird to watch Kai’s smiling expression as the other reads the note. Sehun wonders how Kai would react if he reads all the letters Sehun wrote to him.

 

“I am sorry to hurt you Sehun. To be honest, I was hurt too. I couldn’t sleep at night knowing that I hurt your feelings.”

 

Sehun smiles shyly at Kai’s confession. _“It’s okay.”_ Sehun gestures shyly but he realize Kai could not understand him. Sehun got flustered at quickly scribbles on the note, “I understood you Sehun.” Kai halts him, making Sehun pout.

 

“Gosh you are extremely cute.” Kai sighs lovingly causing Sehun to turn red in seconds. _“Stop it.”_

 

“So we are starting over?” Kai questions again sitting next to Sehun on the bed. Sehun look at Kai with fixed determined gaze, _“Okay.”_

 

 

\--//--

 

 

Two months later.

 

 

“I am coming over. Wait for me. ;)”

 

Sehun grins happily at the message Kai sent him. It has been two months and surprisingly things are going smoothly for them. Sehun don’t know if he should label their relationship as boyfriends or just friends but every moment he spent with Kai worth every star in universe. Kai had been learning sign language personally from Sehun every night. With the phone Kai gave him, they spend their nights looking at each other, grinning like crazy lovelorn teenagers sending each other cheesy signs.

 

_“Kris hyung said I am smiling too much, he is freaking out.”_

 

“He should. Because you kill every living thing with your smile. I don’t know how I am surviving.”

 

_“I better not smile anymore. I don’t want to kill anyone, especially you.”_

 

“I can die again and again just to see you smile.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Kai… why don’t you invite Sehun here for weekend. He can look around and you both can spend some quality time together.”

 

Kai thinks about the plan his brother suggested. He must consult Kris and Baekhyun first before he talk about this to Sehun.

 

 

 

5 months later.

 

 

 _“Kai, can we go to the ice cream shop near your university?”_ Sehun suggests when Kai drives Sehun around for sight-seeing. “Near my university? I didn’t know there is an ice cream shop.” Kai mumbles. Sehun laughs at Kai. _“How can you be so ignorant?”_ He ask Kai and the other turn to look at Sehun who is smiling brightly making his eyes turn crescent.

 

“If I was ignorant my lovely Sehun, I wouldn’t have seen you.”

 

On cue Sehun slaps Kai’s thigh. _“Why do you always say this kind of stuff?”_

 

Kai laughs crazily, rubbing his eyes. Sehun pouts and glares at Kai. “Ohh Sehun. I will never stop teasing you my whole life. You make me so happy.” Sehun feel his heart thrum. _“My whole life.”_ Sehun hides his smile by looking out the window. Even if it is just for the moment’s sake, Sehun is thankful for his misfortune.

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

 

2 months later.

 

 

Kai fidgets on his chair around the awkward dinner at Sehun’s home. Both the brothers are being exceptionally quiet. Sehun is trying to make the situation light by constantly trying to make conversation with his brothers but the brothers are being serious. Kai clears his throat making eye contact with Kris. Kris sighs putting down his chopsticks.  

 

“Ermm Sehun.” Kai calls. Sehun looks up from his bowl of rice. He raises his eyebrow questioningly. “Will you be my boyfriend?” Kai blurts out. Sehun chokes on his rice and Baekhyun splutters his water. Kris passes Sehun a glass of water immediately and pats the younger’s back. Sehun widens his eyes at Kai.

 

Kai had thought about it. If he needs a partner in life, it will be Sehun. Only Sehun. The question he asked himself not long ago about loving Sehun, he has the answer. After spending time with Sehun for a month, knowing the other, he fell in love. No he did not fall in love. He got trapped in the love. There is no way he can escape from loving Sehun. Sehun is the answer to everything.

 

“I am sorry Sehun this is so sudden but will you please be my boyfriend?” Kai walks over to Sehun and kneels down before him. Sehun feel his soul leaving his body when Kai kneels before him. He could not respond.

 

 

“Sehun… He needs an answer.” Baekhyun snaps Sehun out of his thoughts.

 

Sehun promised himself that the day Kai asks him to be his boyfriend, he will give Kai all those letters he wrote for the other. “I have something to show you.” Sehun motions and stands up to head towards his room. Kai follows Sehun without any question.

 

 

Sehun hands Kai all the letters he wrote. _“These are the letters I wrote to you from the first day I met you until the day you came over to apologise.”_

 

Kai takes those letters from Sehun and flips open the first letter. He makes himself comfortable on the bed before reading the letter. “You have beautiful handwriting.” Kai remarks glancing at Sehun who is standing like a statue. Kai reads the first letter, the second, third and a few. He looks up at Sehun who seems to be deep in thought. From the letters Kai understood what kind of person Sehun actually is. He continues reading the letters. Kai smiles brightly at the letter where Sehun confessed his feelings. “You have been in love with me.” Kai whispers and looks up at Sehun from the bed lovingly.

 

 

“I never looked down on you Sehun.” Kai whispers again after reading the letter on how Sehun felt when Kai gave him a shocking expression after knowing Sehun is mute. “I was honestly shocked but not disgusted shock. I was shocked because I never wanted someone like you to be imperfect.”

 

Sehun swallows his tears.

 

The last letter Sehun wrote for him breaks his heart. “How could you possibly think you are imperfect for me?” Kai question, leaving the last letter on the bed, walking towards Sehun who is still standing still against the open window near the bed. “What made you feel so Sehun?” Kai asks again. Sehun fidgets with his fingers. “’Look at me Sehun. Look into my eyes and tell me why.” Kai demands.

 

 

 _“You could have gotten anyone Kai. Nobody would want to spend their whole life with someone like me. You are perfect, good looking and stable.”_ Sehun explains. By now Kai could understand sign language without any problems. Kai sighs and places both his hands on Sehun’s shoulder. He feel Sehun relax at his touch.

 

“Did you ever look at yourself in the mirror Sehun?” Kai questions. Sehun nods instantly. “But you did not look at yourself like how I look at you Sehun.” Kai continues, rubbing soft circles on Sehun’s nape.

 

“Because if you did, you will know how wonderful you are.”

 

Sehun closes his eyes, enjoying the light sensations against his skin. Kai is standing too close near him, spreading his warmth making Sehun feel peaceful and light. “Being perfect is not everything, but making it perfect is. You make me perfect Sehun. You.”

 

 

 

\--//--

 

 

One year later

 

 

 

“I can’t believe Sehun is going to live with Kai from now on. It is time for us to find ourselves someone too.” Baekhyun grumbles to Kris as they watch Kai drive Sehun away. “Minseok called me earlier, giving me all the details and assurance.” Kris informs Baekhyun who is about to grumble more. Baekhyun don’t intend to grumble for real but he could not stand Kai being extremely lovey dovey and protective over his baby brother. Baekhyun feels challenged and this would often be the reason why he and Kai would bicker.

 

 

Kai bought and apartment a few weeks ago and had requested Sehun to move in with him. With the help of all the brothers, Kai is finally moving in with Sehun. Sehun looks extremely excited to move in with Kai but Kai could also see the hesitation in his eyes. “Don’t worry, we will visit your brothers every week. I promise you.” Kai assures and Sehun nods with a smile. _“How if we fight and…”_

 

“Don’t even think of fighting with me Sehun. Don’t even think of leaving me.” Kai warns Sehun with a glare. Sehun shudders. The weight of Kai’s glare buried all his doubts. _“Okay.”_

 

 

After a long tiring day, they finally lay on their bed looking at the ceiling. “Hey Sehun…” Kai pulls Sehun for a hug. The tip of Sehun’s ears starts to red. Sehun takes this opportunity to bravely touch Kai’s face and feel the other’s stubble. Kai’s hand on Sehun’s waist starts making circles and Sehun squirms in the other’s hold. Kai laughs at Sehun’s reaction and Sehun pouts back hitting Kai’s chest.

 

“You have said this to me before, so let me tell you now…” Kai starts talking all of the sudden and Sehun listens carefully.

 

“I love you Sehun.”

 

 

Sehun blushes so hard, hiding his face in the crook of Kai’s neck, taking in Kai’s minty scent to calm down his haywire nerves. He could feel Kai’s heartbeat against his palm when he places his hand over Kai’s chest.  As a reply he drew a heart on Kai’s chest.

 

 

_“I love you too Kai.”_

 

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.  
> I hope i made you emotional, cry and happy.  
> please do hit the kudos and comment :D
> 
> I'll be reposting a few stories from now on. please anticipate


End file.
